Following fast development of data processing technology, more and more people use a computer to handle daily routine, or for playing games. A regular computer system is comprised of several parts including a mainframe, a monitor or LCD, a keyboard, etc., that occupy much table top space. When several devices are placed on the limited table top space of a table, the user may feel inconvenient during working. Further, due to limited room space, office machines and apparatus may be not ergonomically installed in suitable locations. One may get tired quickly when working under an uncomfortable working environment. Further, in order to save much table top space, an adjustable apparatus support may be installed a table to hold an apparatus, for example, the monitor of a computer system above the top of the table. An adjustable apparatus support for this purpose is generally comprised of a top swivel connector, a bottom swivel connector, and an upright support coupled between the top swivel connector and the bottom swivel connector. The bottom swivel connector is fastened to the top of a table by mounting means. The top swivel member is mounted with a joint for holding a computer peripheral apparatus. The top swivel connector and the bottom swivel connector are respectively coupled to the upright support by a respective spindle. Further, lock nut means or brake means is provided for locking the adjustable apparatus support at the desired elevation and angle. When a computer monitor is installed, the swivel connectors bear much pressure from the computer monitor. Because the swivel connectors bear much pressure from the computer monitor, it is inconvenient to adjust the elevation of the elevation and angle of the computer monitor. There are also known apparatus support means using air cylinder means for elevation adjustment control. Exemplars of these apparatus support means are seen in Taiwan Pat. Nos. 83217679 and 85211931. However, these apparatus support means still have numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1. The use of air cylinder means greatly increases the cost of the apparatus support. PA0 2. The apparatus support must have a certain weight to match with the weight of the air cylinder means. PA0 3. The air pressure of the air cylinder means must be properly adjusted to a suitable level before use, however the procedure of adjusting the air pressure of the air cylinder means is complicated. PA0 4. Because the apparatus support can be firmly kept in position only when the inside air pressure of the air cylinder means is maintained balanced, it takes much time to let the apparatus support be set into the desired elevation and angle.